


灿烂明日（7）

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 前文指路LOFTER,一杯豆浆请您品尝





	灿烂明日（7）

7.  
凌晨三点就醒了。

睁眼的一瞬间，吵杂和纷乱的梦境在身后关上大门，夜雨淅淅沥沥，他大口喘着气，心跳逐渐放缓。

抬头看苍白的天花板，灯的形状和他在家的卧室不同，他出了一会神，覆盖在身上的重量渐渐清晰起来。

他正被人牢牢箍着。那有坚实肌肉的臂膀抱着他，脸埋在他的脖颈处。他能感觉到那个人温热的鼻息，一下一下有节奏地烘在他头发里。

窗外还在不停下着雨。

醒了就很难再睡着，尽管眼睛很困，但思维却无比清晰。比起叫人恐惧的梦境来说，清醒状态虽然让人疲惫却值得感激。他眨眨眼睛，看向床头摆的小小的闹钟，一点点的，上面的数字从从3:00跳到3:01，他盯了一会，又把视线转移到没有拉紧的窗帘，一束冷色调的光从那细小的缝隙中透进来，把房间割裂开。

他静默了一会，小心地起身，抬起身后揽着自己的胳膊，放进被子里，然后光着脚走去客厅。

天是一片黑，连星星都没有，他手停在玻璃上，指尖触碰窗外的雨水，很冰冷。

他长久注视着，然后肩膀上压了个毛茸茸的脑袋，他靠进一个暖和的胸膛，背心贴着那人的心跳。背后的人蹭他的脖颈，轻轻地亲亲他的耳朵，又亲了亲他的头发。

“怎么起来了？”声音沙哑，裹着浓重的鼻音。

他转过脸去，嘴唇被准确地噙住了，带着胡茬的脸贴上来，光一含住他的上唇，轻轻啃咬，他睁大眼睛，看到眼前人放大的鼻梁，有些发怔，犹豫着不知作何反应，忍不住哼了半声，被吞咽进对方的喉咙里。光一把他正面抱紧，缠绵而缓慢地亲吻他。

他背后是不停下坠的雨，他正面着炙热滚烫的心。

“睡不着的话，”他埋在光一的胸膛里，光一的声音从头顶响起来，“来做吧？”

 

光一伏在他的身上，性器一点点埋进去。

他不敢呼吸，些微撕裂的痛感沿着尾椎爬上脊背，在那之后他当然没有再和别人做过，后穴对即将接纳的物事还有些陌生，即使光一已经耐心地为他润滑了接近三十分钟。

“痛吗？”埋在他身上的人敏锐地抬起头，观察者他脸上的表情，“痛的话就再等等。”

但你已经硬得不行了吧？他想。

他知道光一在忍耐，停留在他身体里的性器有不容忽视的硬度和热量，但光一的脸上没露出什么表情，尽管眼角有些发红，额头渗出细细密密的汗水，可眼眉和唇的弧度都是温和的，眼中是柔软的耐心和容许，如果他说不要，大概真的会乖乖退出去。

他想到那天晚上失控的狂烈来。

他抿了抿唇，顺从地张开腿，缠上光一的腰。

“这样，会不会好一些，”他皱着眉头，感觉着弥漫开的疼痛，和渐渐松弛下来的臀部的肌肉，“这样会不会好放松一些？”

光一愣了愣，然后俯下身，爱怜地亲了亲他的眼睛。

他感觉干燥的唇瓣停留在自己的眼睫，像是要把他所注视的黑暗舔舐融化。

“不许讨厌自己，”他听到光一的声音，“你看，”

“你明明这么好。”

他被缓慢地进入，然后从容地抽插起来。

身体的热度逐渐被唤醒，雨好像渐渐停了，他眼前仿佛蒙了一层白雾，让他看不清眼前的景象。他迟钝地察觉到缓释在身周的光明，天好像也渐渐亮起来，然后感受到身体各个角落的喧嚣，吵杂着将他推向沸腾。

“...啊!”他叫出了声。

太阳升起来，阳光从窗帘的缝隙间渗透进来。

明天到来了。

 

这天吃过晚饭后，他们出去散步。

晚上他做了生姜烧。光一破天荒吃了两碗米饭，还准备挣扎着去盛第三碗，被他按住了，“你吃不完的啦，不要半夜起来去unko！”

光一被他看得不好意思地直笑，他看着那笑容，叹口气。

“明天给你做生姜烧的便当好了。”他用自己察觉不到的纵容语气说。

他现在每天待在家里，自觉承担了早晚饭和其他家务，做便当意味着，他会连同午饭一起负担起来。

不过也没什么关系，他想，住在别人家里，也不需要出租金，做点自己能做的总是好的。

堂本光一听到便当，眼睛闪闪发亮，刚去洗碗，他探照灯一样的视线还是扫在刚身上，让刚觉得啼笑皆非，又难免有些窝心。

因为堂本光一被两碗饭给撑着了，收拾了厨房，两个人在沙发上坐了一会，换了衣服出去散步。

从小区出去有很长的坡道，他们向下走，光一走在他稍微前面一点。比起在自己的琴行见面时，光一的头发稍微长长了些，发梢软绵绵地趴在运动服的领子处，他突然想伸手去替他整理好，又在抬起手的一瞬间清醒过来。

这算什么啊？他有些迷茫地想着。

坡道的尽头就是商店街，人声的喧闹已经可以隐隐传进他的耳朵，远处的灯光在眼中模糊成光晕，那边的热闹和此处的寂静泾渭分明，像是来自彼岸。却感觉到突然靠在将自己身边的人，他猛的回头，看到正望着他的光一。

“那个，”光一看着他，一只手有点不安地挠着额角，另一只手揪着运动裤，“牵手...可以吗？”

他怔了怔，看到光一湿润黑亮的眼睛。远处的灯火浅浅映衬在里面，变成让人心疼的微小的光亮。

像是线香花火燃着前的火星。

他垂垂眼睛，又抬起来，伸手牵住那个有点紧张因而有点颤抖的手掌。

然后他清楚地看到，那光芒点燃了，变成更璀璨绽放的焰火。

走到商店街时，光一询问他需不需要放开，“虽然...但或许还会有人认识你。”

他看着光一小心翼翼的样子，有些不忍心。

“除非你嫌弃我。”他说，“别的没关系。”

光一放了心，更紧地攥着他。

他们走到一家宠物店。

可能是因为快要打样了，店员正给把笼子一个个地锁上，看到他们进来，停了手上的活。

刚松了光一的手，慢慢走进去。

能看出这家店生意不错，白天刚卖出了明星宠物，最显眼处的笼子已经空了，贴在笼子上的宠物介绍却还留着，是只漂亮的白色博美，毛发飘逸蓬松，头顶戴着可爱的水钻发卡。

但不是所有狗狗都有明星级待遇的，散落在角落的其他动物们如果以一般的“可爱”标准来说，或许还不算完美，它们没有漂亮的饰品，也没有很多套衣服，就简单待在自己的地方。刚一个一个笼子看过去，有缩在角落打盹的猫，有一听到动静反而躲起来的兔子，还有兴奋地在笼子里打转的狐狸犬。

他慢慢走着，走到最角落的笼子里。

那是个浅黄色的小笼子，因为位置在角落，光照很差，亮度只蔓延到笼子入口的毛毡上，他隐约看到缩在角落的形状，慢慢蹲下身，嘴撅起来。小声逗弄。

然后看到那个影子慢慢立起来，像是有些害怕，一点点挪动到他眼前，他先是对上一双水灵灵的大眼睛，黑亮而潮湿，看起来可怜巴巴的。他怜悯地把手伸过去，它就凑过来，用微凉的鼻头触碰他。

“那条啊，”店员回答光一的提问，“我看一下...那是五个月的公腊肠。”

刚从狭隘的缝隙里伸手去摸它的头，它就抬起头来去贴近他的掌心，可太小也太矮了，只能略微蹭到一点点。

金棕色的皮毛带着让人舒服的热度，活泼地在他掌心攒动着。

“喜欢吗？”光一走到他身边。

他抽出手，手腕已经被铁丝勒出了红印，撑着膝盖慢慢站起来，才发现脚也有点麻了。

然后他摇摇头，像是没听到幼犬的呜咽，在店员有些失望的眼神里，他用没有摸狗的那只手拽拽光一的衣服，“我们回去吧。”

不是所有想要的东西都有资格拥有的，他想。不管是孩子，还是幼犬，一条生命对他来说都太沉重了。他生命的韧性不足以承担其他的生命，而他对其心知肚明。

他当然可以买下一只五个月的狗，这只狗或许可以活十几年，活到作为犬类的极限，一直陪着他，忠诚而热情，但他却不觉得他的生命一定会比狗的长。养育它就要为负责任，可他自己的生命尚且是将熄的烛火飘摇不定，凭什么因为一时的心动去干扰别的无辜生物的命运呢？

他的前方没有坐标可以参照，只是一片黑暗，他正蹒跚地走在其中，直到被吞没，或是被瓦解。

回家的路上他的兴致明显转低，光一应该也察觉到了，没有和他搭话，更别提牵手，两人回了家，洗漱睡下。躺了有一个小时，大概光一以为他睡着了，摸索着靠过来，把他揽进怀里。

他一边觉得有些悲凉，有浅浅地愧疚在心里生成，却逐渐听着那沉稳的心跳声睡着了，再次醒来天光大亮，他甚至没起来给光一做早餐，更别提便当了。

晚上光一下班回来前，他做了豆乳锅，想为早上没起来的事情道歉。却见门打开后，光一左手里提着个浅黄色的小笼子。他不自觉站起来，看见光一蹲下，把小笼子的门打开，昨天在宠物店见过的金黄色小腊肠犬，欢快地朝他跑过来。

他习惯性接住了那个跳动的小家伙，湿润的鼻头一下子贴上来，他把狗抱进怀里，接着被热烈地舔了脸。

“好啦好啦，”他觉得很痒，笑着避开，“小家伙。”

光一在一边笑着看着他们。

和狗玩了一会，他抬起头，看到一只看着自己的光一，有点犹豫地站起来，走到他身边。

“你不必要为我做这些的，”他踌躇地张开了口，“也不是非得...”

“你喜欢就好，”光一不在意的样子，“它和你很有缘分呢。”

“...可是，”他吸口气，“我不一定比它活得更长...”

空气陷入寂静中。

第一天来到这个家的狗狗被两个爸爸严肃的气氛所影响，也不再吠叫，它哒哒哒哒地走到堂本刚的脚边，耐心地啃咬他的裤脚。

堂本光一低着头，没有看他，拳头攥得很紧，像是在忍耐怒火。他有些后悔，可话已经说出去了，他也确实就是这么想的。他看着光一，才注意到光一衣服有些凌乱，应该是一下班就赶去了宠物店，一路拎着笼子回来，还扛了两袋狗粮和一包宠物用品，西装皱巴巴的，显得有些风尘仆仆。他想自己是不是真的有些绝情，不管怎么样，这也是别人的一片心意。

心意被辜负的话，任谁都会难过的吧？

下次有喜欢的东西，不要表现地那么明显，他在心里告诫自己。

光一长久地沉默，然后深吸了一口气，“刚，”他叫他的名字，声音带着沉沉的苦涩，这几天在刚的面前，他一直是开朗的样子，刚听着他变得暗淡的音色，不安地抬起头，对上光一带着忧伤和痛惜的眸子。

“你多少也考虑一下，靠着你才能活下去的人的心情。”光一一字一句地说，“你知不知道，你这么说，我会多么心疼，我又有多无能为力。”

刚看着他的眼睛。褪去了那层精英的壳，不再理性而明智，那狭长的眼睛看上去脆弱而痛苦，那一抹湿润，刚看得明白。

眼泪毫无征兆地掉下来。

他茫然地去抹自己的脸，“对不起，”他道歉，“对不起，我...”

“你别哭啊！”光一急了，“不想要的话，我们去退掉。”

“不用，不用，”他摸自己的脸，“我也不知道，我没想哭的。”

狗狗还站在他俩中间，正在挨个嗅他俩的脚指头。

“你看它多可爱，”光一抽了下鼻子，赶紧抱起狗狗，讨好地举到他面前，“‘刚爸爸！’”他掐着嗓子说话，“‘给我起个名字吧！’”

那样子实在有点蠢，刚破涕为笑，从鼻腔里发出哼哼，“人家是男孩子！”

光一放下狗狗，一下一下顺它的毛，它乖顺地应和，一边去舔刚的手指，抬起头来，眼睛又大又圆，直直盯着刚看。

刚心一软。

“叫小健吧。”他想了想说，“一直这么健康元气就好了。”

“小健？小健！”光一逗弄着狗狗，叫着它的名字，一会又抬起头来。

“就算不是为了我，”他郑重地看着刚，认真地说，“就算是为了小健，试着更长久地活下去吧？好不好？”

刚看着他忧伤的眸子，莫名的，心的某个角落竟也跟着隐隐作痛。

“不是，光一...”他闭上眼睛，艰难地思考着，“你，你得给我点时间，我不知道...”

光一凑近，抱上来，把他的脸埋进他的胸膛，不让他再说下去。

“别想了，想不出来就别想了，慢慢来，没关系的。”声音温和。

晚上他发烧了，昏昏沉沉，噩梦接连不断，睡过去又醒过来，反复多次。有干燥的手触碰他的额头，又把他支起来，喂他微凉的水喝，他喝了水又再睡过去，那人就一直守在他身边，一直到早晨。

醒过来时又是天光大亮，他适应了几秒，看到床头贴在玻璃杯上的便利贴，是光一留下的，大致说他已经退烧了但还得吃药，醒了先把床头的药吃掉，又说自己有个必须跟的项目实在不能请假，狗已经喂过了，厨房的锅里有粥，如果已经凉了必须热过再喝，他下午五点就会回来，在此之前一定不要乱走。

一定不要几个字上画了重重的符号，看来是真的很担心他会跑掉。

他看着那张写得密密麻麻的便利贴，就着水吞了药片，然后直直倒在身后柔软的靠垫上。

天花板一片雪白，吊灯的形状很有现代感，他没有在思考，大脑放空一片。

然后迟疑地抚上自己的心脏。

噗通，噗通。

他像是在岸边，迷幻的灯光，刺穿人耳膜的尖叫，女人尖锐的眼神，无休止的争吵，那些嘈杂地风景在对岸与他遥遥相望，而他的身边是温柔的手，长久的注视，幼犬的撒娇，厨房的灯，温柔像是蒸汽一样慢慢液化，一点点渗透进他满是疮痍心脏。

他是在活着的啊。


End file.
